


Something Great

by fandomcrazychick



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Married Couple, Married Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Modest Management (One Direction)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomcrazychick/pseuds/fandomcrazychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a post on Tumblr which I used as a prompt in which Liam and Zayn wake up next to each other and they're married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Great

**Author's Note:**

> fandomcrazychick.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> Prompts always open.

Liam stirred in the bed, slowly waking up some more. His nose suddenly brushed against another, and his eyes opened. The first thing he saw when he opened them, was a pair of warm hazel eyes looking back at him. A smile spread across Liam’s face, despite his throbbing headache. “Hey.” He whispered with a smile.

"Hey." Zayn whispered back, lightly kissing the tip of Liam’s nose. "Did…did last night actually happen?" His tone was hesitant, as if he thought he had just dreamed the whole thing.

It took Liam a second to sift through the hangover headache, and the muddled dreams from last night, but then memories came back to him, and he nodded. He reached down, and entwined their hands together, fingers interlocking, Liam rose Zayn’s hand to his lips, and kissed it gently, his eyes never leaving Zayn’s as he ran his thumb over the gold wedding band on Zayn’s fourth finger. “We’re married.” The Wolverhampton lad smiled wider. “Liam Malik.” He tried out the name, the words sounding amazing; music to his ears.

Zayn beamed just as brightly, his tongue pressed against the back of his teeth in his trademark smile. “Liam Malik,” he echoed happily, giving Liam’s hand a squeeze.

Suddenly though, the Bradford native’s face paled, and he jumped out of the bed, bolting into the adjoining bathroom with his hand clamped over his mouth. The sounds of vomiting came just seconds later, followed by dry retches afterwards.

Liam propped himself up on his elbows on the bed, and softly called into the bedroom with concern. “Babe, you ok?”

A few seconds passed before Liam heard the quiet response, “Been better.” Zayn reappeared at the bathroom door, still a bit pale as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"You’re both finally awake - we’ve got problems." They both heard Louis before they saw him flinging their hotel room door open as he entered. "Management wants to see you two as soon as possible - in another words, an hour from now." He sighed grimly. "Also, pictures are on PerezHilton, JaredJr - you name it - of you two entering and leaving a Vegas wedding chapel last night."

Liam blinked at the sudden barrage of words. “Lou, we’re both very hungover. Short words, please?” He wearily asked as he reached for some aspirin from the bedside cabinet. “Zayn, babe, want some?”

Louis groaned. “Guys, BIG problems. You two aren’t even meant to be out as a couple, according to O’Brien’s rules, but now everyone in the world is buzzing about the HD pictures which are circulating of you two stumbling out of a Vegas chapel at two in the morning, with rings on both your ring fingers.”

Zayn swallowed the painkiller tablet, and glanced at Liam. “What do you want to do, Li?”

"Lets just talk to management and go from there." Liam reached over and easily pulled the much lighter lad into Liam’s lap, wrapping his arms around Zayn’s tiny waist.

 

~~~~~

The two boys sat in their LA label building, in front of Jonathan O’Brien, their head of management, and also Paul, who look sympathetic to their plight. Liam kept a hold of Zayn’s hand, noting how the black haired boy was trembling slightly.

"You realise that is going to reflect badly on the band as a band as a whole, right?" O’Brien glared at the two lads, furious. "We’ve spent the last three years trying to quash these gay rumours, and you two go and pull a stunt like this? Malik, you’re meant to be engaged to a woman, not a man! You know you’re supposed to do exactly what we say, but apparently you’re too stupid to follow orders!" He yelled at Zayn.

Zayn quivered with fear, his face ghost-white, and he was rigid in his seat. “S-sorry.” He stammered.

Liam gave Zayn’s hand a reassuring squeeze, before he turned to O’Brien. “What the hell makes you think you can talk to him like that?” He snapped. “You’re terrifying the life out of him.” He shot the older man a glare as he got off his seat, and knelt in front of his husband, taking a hold of both of Zayn’s shaking hands. “Zaynie, love, go wait out on the hall with the guys, ok? I’ll be out soon, I promise. Get some water, or have a smoke, and relax a little while I sort this out.” He leaned up and gently kissed Zayn’s forehead.

Zayn quietly whispered, “Thanks, Li.” He shakily stood up, and left the office, leaving Liam with O’Brien and Paul.

"We’re disappointed in you, Liam. You’re meant to be the sensible one. Now, I’ll arrange for you two to have a quick annulment of the marriage, and we’ll tell everyone that it was just a drunken mistake." O’Brien briskly said, writing it on a post it note.

"What if I don’t want that? What if Zayn doesn’t want it?" Liam demanded, standing straight up, and looking at the man with hatred.

O’Brien cleared his throat. “It doesn’t matter what you want. Either you sign the annulment willingly, or we’ll make you sign it. Like I said before, we’ve spent the good part of nearly four years trying to convince the world that all five of you aren’t bloody homosexuals. You’ll sign the forms, and then you’ll continue to be with Sophia, and Malik will marry Perrie whether he likes it or not.” He stared back at Liam coldly.

Liam leaned forward over the desk so his face was an inch from O’Brien’s, and he growled lowly, “You can’t make me. Even if I did sign the annulment, Zayn and I would just get married again, and there is nothing you can do about it.” He shot the older man a hateful glance as he turned and stalked out of the room.

Once in the hall, he was instantly bombarded with questions,

"Did he fire you both?"  
“What happened?”   
“Can we get lunch soon?”

Liam rolled his eyes fondly at Niall’s question, and he looked around, noticing that someone was missing. “Where’s Zaynie?” He asked when he couldn’t see any sign of his raven haired husband (ok, he was so not over that yet, Liam thought to himself with a warm feeling in his gut.)

"He ran off that way." Harry pointed up a set of stairs, and Liam nodded, instantly going that way, since he now knew where Zayn had gone.

Sure enough, he got up onto the flat rooftop, and there was Zayn, sitting against a wooden crate on the ground, and smoking a cigarette while he looked out over the view of Los Angeles.

Liam sat down beside him. “Hey.” He softly said. “You know, you really shouldn’t be smoking. I hear it does no favours for a hangover.” A smile quirked up the corner of Zayn’s mouth, and Liam smiled back, delighted that he had cheered Zayn up a little. “Y’okay, Zee?”

The Bradford lad shrugged, looking at his feet. “I don’t want to marry Perrie, Li. I want to marry someone who cares enough about me to bring me what I want, not what I need, when I’m sick; someone who knows all the little things about me, like where I go when I’m upset. I know Pezza loves me, yeah, but not the way you do.” He sniffled. “I hate that they’re going to make us end this, because….because I dream about us being married, having kids, and having a settled life together.”

"Hey, hey, don’t worry." Liam quickly wrapped his arms around Zayn, pulling him into a hug. "I told that dickhead O’Brien to go fuck himself with that annulment. I told him that if we signed it, I would just propose to you again. As a matter of fact…" Liam pulled both of them to their feet, and he took the wedding band off of Zayn’s ring finger.

"Li, wha-?" Zayn asked, bewildered as he stomped out the remains of his cigarette.

Liam sank down on one knee, and took Zayn’s hand, gazing up at him. “Zayn Malik, I know this is a bit belated, but I want to ask you officially now that we’re both sober - will you do me the honour, and be my husband officially?”

Zayn giggled, his tan cheeks going pink, and he pretended to consider it. “Hmm, maybe, I don’t know…”

Liam’s face fell slightly, crestfallen.

"Of course I’ll marry you, you big softie!" Zayn beamed, and leaned down, kissing him passionately.

~~~~~

10 years, a real marriage, and 3 kids later, they were still ecstatically happy together. Liam sat on the deck chair in the back garden of their new house, and watched Zayn playing in the playhouse with their two eight-year old twin girls, Harriet and Louise - named after their godfathers of course.

He chuckled as he caught a glimpse of Zayn wearing a pink feather boa and a silver tiara that was a few sizes too small. Zayn seemed to the world like a big tough man, but he was really just a big dork. Liam’s dork.

"Dada?"

Liam sat up, and looked at their youngest child - a gorgeous five year old called James, who was a miniature Zayn in all ways, and who had in fact been put down for a nap ten minutes before.

“Jay, why are you out of bed?” Liam picked their son up, and sat him on his lap. “You’re meant to take a nap.”

“Had a bad dream.” James sniffled, wiping his eyes. He rested his head on his dad’s chest.

"I’ll chase those bad dreams away, ok? Don’t you worry, James." Liam smiled, and kissed the toddler’s head as James drifted back to sleep, cuddled against Liam.

Yeah, life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> fandomcrazychick.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> Prompts always open.


End file.
